INDONESIA II — Bukan yang Sekadarnya
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: #NasionalismeIndonesia: Pergilah ke timur, temukan kemilau zamrud tanpa sudah. Ungkap di dalamnya, ribuan surga tersembunyi menanti demi kausingkap. [#MariBerpuisi]


**ADIT SOPO JARWO (c) MD ENTERTAINMENT, INDONESIA.** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya.

•••

 **INDONESIA**

 **{ Bukan yang Sekadarnya }**

(c)

 **– INDONESIAN KARA –**

 _R-13. Poetry, General, Nationalism. INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia). AU._

•

 _{ pergilah ke timur, temukan kemilau zamrud tanpa sudah. ungkap di dalamnya, ribuan surga tersembunyi menanti demi kausingkap. }_

•

 **-Indonesia; 23 Januari 2018-**

 **•••**

* * *

 **...~*oOo*~...**

 **sejauh** netra memandang,

bukan sekadar pemanja pandang.

boleh jadi berhampar-hampar emas nun murni, yang diselimuti lain nuansa dan rasa.

(Netraku ramah disambut sawah. Hei. Jangan tertawa, ahasaku ini memang aneh jika sudah berurusan dengan data mengenai Indonesia berikut sejarah dan nasionalismenya.

(Petani-petani paruh baya menyapaku, aku balik menyapa. Wajah-wajah ramah, tanpa hirau mereka telah berkali pontang-panting banting tulang.)

•

 **sejauh** langkah menjejak,

tak sekadar salaman bersapa.

menyapa hangat, mewarna hari dan senyum, tak sekadar manis; teramat manis.

•

 **sejauh** langit bersiangan,

juga bukan sekadar mengukir karya.

seribu satu hari berlampau, boleh jadilah negeri ini paling kreatif nan variatif.

lihat! putera dan puteri bangsa. mereka.

(Mari kita lihat. Yang pertama, pelajar jurusan sains melakukan penelitian di alam, laboratorium ilmu pengetahuan alam, dan beberapa melakukan penelitian di lapangan. Beberapa bahkan digabung menjadi satu dengan pelajar-pelajar dari kelas sosial untuk materi astronomi dengan kelas terbuka. Begitu seriusnya mereka meneliti. Jika masyarakat luas mendukung mereka secara penuh, hei, alangkah maju dan terlindunginya negeri ini.

(Ialah tampak kedua: Pelajar lain dari jurusan sosial terdengar cukup rusuh dalam kelompoknya, satu bertanya, yang lain segera menanggapi. Banyak yang mengamati peta dari atlas dan globe. Beberapa meneliti seolah arkeolog, kerjasama dengan pelajar jurusan sains, tidak sedikit yang bergabung dengan siswa-siswi jurusan bahasa demi diksi dan kemampuan berbahasa. Pelajar-pelajar jurusan sosial ini rupanya cenderung dinamis, meski dari luar terlihat santai, dan kadang dianggap negatif oleh masyarakat yang tidak tahu betul dengan pendidikan. Jika saja masyarakat dunia luas mau membuka pikiran mereka tentang segala ilmu sosial, betapa banyaknya pemimpin tangguh yang mampu mengguncang dunia.

(Yang ketiga, sekaligus yang terakhir: Jurusan Bahasa, adalah jurusan yang paling senyap, sebab paling sedikit jumlah pelajarnya. Namun, itu tidak jadi masalah. **_Tidak. Pernah. Jadi. Masalah_** ; namun entahlah untuk zaman sekarang. Pelajar dari jurusan ini tetap kompak, belajar bersama-sama, saling membantu. Jika salah satu atau beberapa kesulitan dalam memahami konteks, pelajar lain yang merasa bisa langsung membantu. Kadang, mereka turut pula dalam pelajaran kelas terbuka jurusan sains dan sosial. Buku, diksi, bahasa, dan pena ialah sahabat mereka. Jika saja masyarakat jangka luas mau mendukung mereka, wahai, alangkah bermutunya tayangan televisi dan dunia perbukuan Indonesia!)

•

•

•

 **siang** -siang masih,

udara menyengat, terlampau panas.

bagaimana dengan lima belas hingga dua puluh tahun yang akan segera datang?

padahal... setiap hari dalam satu tahun di Indonesia adalah kesempatan bagi putera-puterinya demi mencipta karya.

(Di siang hari, berselangkan satu hari, kujejakkan kakiku kembali. Melewati trotoar di pinggir jalan raya. Beberapa murid dari salah satu sekolah jenjang Menengah Kejuruan. Banyak yang praktek di lapangan, atau masih berkutat dengan materi dalam kelas.

(Tata boga, pariwisata, multimedia, animasi, _broadcasting_ , tata busana, seni budaya, farmasi, analisis kimia, masih banyak lagi lainnya. Ah, kadang aku berpikir sekali lagi tentang ini: jika masyarakat mau mendukung pemuda-pemudi negeri mengembangkan bakat dan kemampuan mereka, dan tidak sekadar bersandar pada suatu stigma sesat, juga beberapa negara maju tidak merintangi kemajuan negara, sungguh, betapa mumpuninya Indonesia ini dalam bidang.)

•

 **menjelang** senja, guratan oranye mulai tampak,

jalan raya riuh nan ramai, berdesakan pemegang kemudi kendaraan berebut pulang.

•

 **malam** pun laksana tidak mau ketinggalan masa,

malam tak diguna demi sekadar mencari tambahan uang.

akan tetapi, pula mencari perkenalan, ingar-bingarnya kota-kota besar dengan gedung seolah mencakar cakrawala, membagi tak sekadar rasa.

(Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sempatkan diri demi _mengangkring_ di salah satu angkringan. Penjualnya ramah, amat khas dengan sopanan negeri ini.

(Dan syukurlah. Masakan Indonesia dalam rasa sederhana pun masih sangat lezat untuk dinikmati. Nasi, sambal, beberapa lauk, ditambah satu gelas teh manis hangat—perpaduan yang serasi, bukan?)

•

 **boleh** jadi aku ini hanya mengigau,

memimpikan sesuatu yang merasuk benakku.

namun, sayangku, apa yang kuimpikan ini nyata, teramat nyata dengan segala cantiknya.

(Kekurangan dari Indonesia adalah generasinya. Iya, Anda tidak salah baca, dan saya tidak salah tulis. Kemunduran etika merasuk ke mana-mana. Barangkali, lima belas atau dua puluh lima tahun lagi, sudah tidak ada keramah-tamahan di sini. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Indahnya nian Indonesia, namun, alangkah menyedihkannya zaman sekarang.)

•

 _daulah cantikan para budaya, persembahan istimewa demi memanjakan netra._

 _daulah damai bagi seluruh semesta raya, samudera penenteram indah teruntuk batin nan tiada tertandingi._

 _tujuh tanda kelapangan hati, melawan tujuh dosa besar, membumisebarkan kebenaran, kebenaran, kesentausaan, kedamaian (demi merdeka)_

 _... dan kebajikan kepada semesta._

 _satu negeri bertakhtakan bermiliar permata, jadilah permata timur dunia._

 _Indonesia... sepusaka indah tanpa banding, kah?_

•

 **aku** berdiri di sini, menapak kaki, ini aku tidak sedang bermimpi. semua ini, nyata. apa yang ada di depan netra, sejauh manik ini berterawangan sejauh-jauh-jauhnya.

wahai, alangkah cantik tanah air ini, berselimutkan indah nan benangan kemilau bergemilang, laksana tiada banding di dunia.

karya indah, lukisan terindah Sang Maha, tanpa cela, tanpa cacat; sempurna. bukan sekadar karya, pula mahakarya. megamahakarya.

 _ranah pertiwi takkan aku lupa, selalu kukenang, sejauh apapun kumenapak pergi dari sini._

(Di depanku adalah sebuah pantai, ombaknya berdebur-debur. Pasirnya putih bersih, halus, jail ikut memasukkan dirinya ke dalam sepatu. Semilir angin, menghangat. dengan payungan sinar mentari, cakrawala cerah, terhangat.

(Hanya soal tokoh, hei, jangan buang sampah di sembarang tempat! Itu tidak sopan! Pantai ini seharusnya dijaga kelestarian dan kecantikannya!)

•

•

 _indah nian bumi langit ini._

 _bagai tiada banding di seluruh penjuru dunia._

 _Sang Maha menghendaki cantiknya ini,_

 _... jadilah padu dengan hampir delapan belas ribu_ _anak benua._

 _kepulauan mahabesar nan mahaelok, berkat tercurahi di atasnya, untuk selama-lamanya._

 _ikatan, relasi, cinta, peperangan, atau ketamahan?_

•

•

 **jejak** -jejak kakiku tercipta,

bersisa satu-satu,

lumpur menjadikannya prasasti sesaat.

air hujan selesai menderasi, digantikan oleh anak hujan. hari beranjak pagi.

(aku dan beberapa anggota rombongan menyengajakan diri berangkat pagi buta, kurasa, akan lebih tepat jika mengunjungi desa di waktu hari masih awal.)

•

 **jadwalku** , hari ini, mengunjungi desa.

satu desa sederhana, yang mana masih menyimpan kecantikan sejati dari negeri yang buminya kini aku pijak.

•••

detakan alu-alu menumbuki padi di dalam sang lesung. haruman padi yang telah menguning, sungguh merasuk indera penciuman.

cahaya mentari pagi alangkah benderang, menambut sang putera fajar yang beranjak naik takhta.

gemilangnya hari, membenderangi gulita, mengusirsingkirkan legamnya malam.

mari kita temu kehangatan di sebuah desa, desa dengan budaya klasik nasional, yang tetap lestari.

 _permainan._

 _tarian._

 _tradisi._

 _sandang._

 _pangan._

pula dengan _papan._

•••

 ** _pergilah ke TIMUR,_**

 ** _temukan kemilau ZAMRUD,_**

 ** _dan benangan kepulauan nan GEMILANG tanpa jelas kata yang tak berkesudahan._**

 ** _jelajahi dan resapi segala makna di dalamnya,_**

 ** _setitik SURGA mahaindah mahakarya SANG MAHA akan menyambutmu ramah._**

 ** _beribu surga tersembunyi lainnya menunggu untuk kamu temukan._**

•••

Adit telah pergi ke **_timur_** dunia, menemukan kemilau **_zam_** ** _rud_** dan benang-benang yang membentuk suatu kepulauan penuh **_gemilang_** ; yang tak bisa aku ungkap dengan **_kata_** , pun takkan pernah menemukan sudah.

Segala **_makna_** dalam penjelajahan ini terlalu indah baginya. Menguji kesabaran, yang berbalas pemanja netra, peluruh lelah.

Barangkali, dia belum pernah melihat nirwana secara utuh, sebab dia masih di sini. Namun, bagaimana dengan surga asli di cakrawala dan alam sana, jika **_setitik surga_** nya sudah secantik ini?

Adit tentu mempertimbang, dalam-dalam. Buku catatan yang ia bawa kembali diraih. Ada sepuisi yang diselipi oleh foto dan catatan perjalanannya. Sekadar puisi tak berjudul.

Dia termangu sebentar.

 _Ah! Boleh jadi..._

Adit ganti meraih pena, agak sulit karena tas besar yang isinya mulai awut-awutan.

Cukup bahasa ringan saja, Bahasa Indonesia, yang penting adalah maknanya...

•••

* * *

 ** _INDONESIA — Bukan yang Sekadarnya_**

 ** _{ aku menjel_** ** _ajahi Indonesia, menyingkap sebagian kecil di antaranya._**

 ** _pembayanganku tidak seluruhnya melenceng, Indonesia separuh utuh._**

 ** _membingungkan, harus senang, atau sedihkah aku? }_**

 **.**

 ***~...oOo...~***

* * *

•••

 **a/n:** duuuh, si adit nasionalismenya tinggi banget, ya, Indonesia saja sampai dijelajahi. :"D

Karena saya bosan dengan cerita nasionalisme yang **_ANGST_** , saya ngelabrak aliran **_GENERAL_** untuk kali ini. :D

event **mari berpuisi** diperpanjang, kan? baik, **#MariBerpuisi**! Majukan dunia fanfiksi bidang perpuisian Indonesia!

sekalian, **#NasionalismeIndonesia**.

Menasionalismekan diri dan lingkungan, tidak harus pada hari nasional, kan? :D

((note: maaf kalau penulisannya agak berantakan. saya memublikasikan fanfiksi ini ketika jam pelajaran smp (yang kebetulan kosong) berlangsung. maaf, yaa :""D))


End file.
